


Fake Happiness-Lost Butterfly/水月记

by nerium



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerium/pseuds/nerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she has the reason to carry on...<br/>But nothing is left now.<br/>※ Set post-Arcueid's Good End; The story of Kohaku<br/>（假如她还有理由继续前行……但如今已别无他物。<br/>※  公主线GE后日谈；琥珀中心；有角色死亡；轻松/治愈/致郁）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Happiness-Lost Butterfly/水月记

“……就这样，辉夜姬在这个月圆之夜，拒绝了数位贵公子的求婚，告别了抚养自己长大的老翁和婆婆，回到她在月亮上的宫殿里去了。”

我啪地一声合上书本，厚重的精装书封皮与掌心微微摩擦着。我偏头一看，明亮的赤红眼瞳正不满地瞪着我，金色齐肩半长头发的爱尔奎特抱怨着说：“这就结束了？”

“啊啊，是这样没错呢，吸血鬼公主大人。”我站起身，把《日本古代童话集》搁在旁边的茶几上。平整了一下围裙，我像是才想起来一样惊呼：“已经是这个时间了吗？不去准备晚饭可不行呢！爱尔奎特小姐你就自便吧！”然后不等她回答就径直冲向了客厅的侧门。

啊啊，真有点逃跑的感觉呢。

经过廊镜的时候，我稍微停了一下脚步——镜中的自己仍旧挂着笑容，几乎没有破绽。

像面具一样的笑容。

毕竟，笑，或者不笑，对我来说没有区别。

手指在触到镜内倒影前缩了回来。镜子里赤发女孩的笑容也仿佛加深了一点：

“要加油才行呢，琥珀。”

这么对自己鼓着劲，我继续踩着木屐向厨房进发。

 

在厨房里切着菜，我不自觉地哼起了不成调的童谣：那些电视上的流行乐旋律太复杂，反而没有小时候听过的童谣好记。旁边的炖锅咕咚咕咚地发出响声，萝卜和牛肉混杂的香气在空气里蔓延，就算是秋叶小姐，也不会讨厌美味吧。

不过我本人倒是对美味与否没什么概念就是了。

想起来似乎志贵说过我做的饭菜很好吃呢，容易在细节上钻牛角尖的秋叶小姐也几乎从来没有指摘过每天的饮食，就连翡翠，也好像很羡慕能够做出让人满意的食物而不是黑暗料理的我这个姐姐呢。虽然同等地我也更羡慕可以将房间整理得清爽利落的她就是了。

西柚汁利于消化，柠檬茶能够提神，牛奶安神红茶补血，有助于补充铁元素的牛肉和菠菜，咖喱虽然简单好吃但却不能常吃，零零碎碎的信息在搭配菜式的时候会自动蹦出，跳来跳去就像不安分的孩子，把脑海中已经成形的菜谱打乱又重组。夸张地叉起双臂打开冰箱审视里面的库存时，我听到身后轻轻的脚步声。

“姐姐？”

合上冰箱门时转身，我感觉到嘴角的肌肉自然地又往上扬了两分：“啊拉，是翡翠酱啊，今天怎么过来了？”

自从上次偶然发现志贵先生帮翡翠剔出鱼肉之后，翡翠就再也没有在我在场的情况下接近厨房了。该说是过分羞怯呢，还是别的什么呢，我也说不清楚；反正也不是多么要紧的事情。

“……姐姐，爱尔奎特小姐，又来了？”翡翠露出了些许为难的表情。

“啊啊，是啊，是我开门让她进来的，刚刚还给她读了辉夜姬的故事呢。”我全然不察地笑着回应。

“姐姐！”

我歪着头，手里拿着从冰箱里取出的鳕鱼块，不解地看着她：“怎么了，翡翠酱？看上去好像生气了的样子？”

“秋叶小姐不会喜欢这样的。”

“是指让爱尔奎特小姐进来做客这件事吗？这可不对哦翡翠酱，就算是把家里的亲戚们统统赶出去的秋叶小姐，也不会支持怠慢客人的做法呢。更何况——”我转过去把鳕鱼放在白磁碟上，同时用眼角余光观察着妹妹的神情，“爱尔奎特小姐，可是志贵少爷的交往对象呢。”

不出意外，翡翠的脸色暗了一下，短暂得要是不注意就很容易漏掉。但我可是最了解她的姐姐嘛，这种事可逃不过我的眼睛。

“这一点，不论是秋叶小姐，还是翡翠酱你，都是最清楚不过的，不是吗？”我径直回到案板前，继续切碎香草。

“……”翡翠没有答话。大概是由于她也知道即使再说什么也没有意义了吧——

因为，远野志贵，早就做出了选择。他选择的，就是现在可能正在宅邸里随意地游逛，又或是没有形象可言地摊睡在客厅沙发上的，金发女性。

我接着哼起了跑掉的童谣，几乎没听到翡翠离开前的低语：

“姐姐你，就完全不在乎吗。”

手里的刀凝滞了一下，我下意识地提高了哼唱的音量，什么也没说。

 

晚饭时候就像任何人所能设想的那样吵吵闹闹。

按点从学校回来的秋叶小姐猝不及防下被爽朗的客人来了个熊抱，当看清来人后她本来就已经很不满的表情更是雪上加霜。我识相地躲回厨房，暂时性地逃开了一顿指责。

不知去哪里厮混消磨时间的志贵直到太阳已经下山才回到宅邸，我看得出他校服下摆上有点不易察觉的茶渍，便装出大惊小怪地嚷出来，引得他脸色尴尬地迎接众人各异的目光。不过看到爱尔奎特来，他还是激灵了起来，抓起正嘻嘻笑着的欧裔少女就往楼上自己房间跑——气得秋叶小姐在后面不顾形象地高声抗议。

翡翠一如既往地保持安静，但看得出她心里也不太平静，从她不时瞟向我的眼神就看得出来。我只是装作不知道。

秋叶小姐最终还是勉强维持着远野家女主人应有的优雅仪态，主持了晚餐。可能是被志贵训了一顿的爱尔奎特赌气地撅着嘴，坐在他旁边，头却扭向了另一边。志贵被夹在这样的两人之间，似乎有点坐立不安。他身后伺候的翡翠也仿佛散发出无声的低气压，让在座的唯一一位男性更觉压力山大。

我只负责微笑，不时说几句玩笑话来活跃一下气氛，还有就是为秋叶小姐和爱尔奎特递过调味料。明明翡翠离客人比较近，但看她不情愿的样子，还是不要强迫她去做这种事好了。

说不定我是整个饭厅里心情最愉快的那个人了。

就连我自己，也差点产生这种错觉了。

爱尔奎特第一次来远野家做客，应该是大半年前的事情了。那个时候秋叶小姐很客气地接待了她，语气却隐约有些尖锐。不过好像没什么脾气对什么都很好奇的爱尔奎特并没有察觉出来，反而一直笑呵呵地要跟秋叶小姐拉近乎。

在我看来的确是不可思议的事情了：远野秋叶这个人虽然熟知以后会发现在她强势尖刻的表面下面，是个容易害羞而且心思细腻的人，但这位看上去无忧无虑的异国少女，真的一眼就看穿了秋叶小姐几年下来才完善起来的伪装吗？

又或者，爱尔奎特小姐，确实拥有那样无与伦比的直觉吧。谁让她是不可思议的吸血鬼的公主呢？

关于志贵交往对象的真实身份，是秋叶小姐某一次不小心说漏嘴的。当时她心情很坏地嘟嘟囔囔着“如果是其他普通人也就罢了，怎么可以是那种家伙”的话，然后在察觉到我诱导性的问话前就不经意地带出了那位漂亮小姐的真实身份：

吸血鬼们奉为王族的公主，生存已经超过八百年的自然的精灵。

看来远野家真是和这些匪夷所思的事情脱不开干系呢。

 

一吃完晚饭，志贵先生就急吼吼地拉着爱尔奎特出去了，看样子是害怕对方继续留在家中带来更大的麻烦吧。不过说实话，现在的麻烦已经足够大了，很难想象还有什么能够加重它。秋叶小姐脸色铁青，一言不发地回房间去了，甚至忘记了吩咐按时锁门。

看来这又会是一个平静的夜晚吧。我这么想着，有条不紊地收拾着餐桌上的餐具。翡翠想要来帮忙，我打发她去整理好先前客厅被弄乱的沙发坐垫就好。

一面百无聊赖地翻着医书，一面听着电视屏幕里发出没有意义的噪声，我等到时钟敲响了九下之后，才悄悄打开了房门。走廊外面没有人，廊灯静静地亮着。

我提着悬灯，往楼下走去。

四季少爷的囚室不用再去查看了——那个癫狂的杀人鬼应该再也回不来了。虽然没有明确的证据，但从志贵和那位爱尔奎特公主的微妙交集看来，白发的男人已经被对方联手解决掉了。

有点可惜。本来预备是让远野家最后坍塌的棋子，却因为意外而提前退场，要说完全没有遗憾那一定是骗人的。

策划了那么久的计划，却因为意料外的因子而全盘崩离；这种时候再看到那间空荡荡的牢房，简直就像是对自己的嘲讽一样。

那么长久以来的自我麻痹，又算是为了什么呢？

嘴角不自觉地抽动着，不过此刻四下并无旁人，一直维系的笑容也没有必要继续下去。我在楼梯拐弯处看到映在楼道窗户玻璃上自己的影子，面无表情的样子就像另一个人。

脚步在慎久老爷书房旁边的小医疗室停住，我摸索了一会儿才找出钥匙，生硬地转了两圈，门发出嘎吱的声响向里开启。我走了进去，没有开灯。

几乎是凭借着记忆就走到了右侧的木柜旁边，伸手拉开顺数第二个抽屉，按下机关露出里面的暗格，我取出里面的小药瓶。

那瓶子轻得几乎只剩玻璃瓶的重量，握在手指间只要一个不留神就会跌落下去一般。但对我而言却并不轻松。

从前的慎久老爷，后来的四季少爷，都是在这药瓶里的药剂作用下，一步步偏离了常人，最终堕入了异端的末路。只需要一点点，不易察觉——不，是几乎不可能被察觉地，在每日的饮食间加入，没有人会怀疑，没有人会质问——

远野家最后的血脉就可以简单断绝。

简单到，不用思考都知道一切会顺畅无阻；简单到，单是拿着药瓶就可以想象出那副景象：

一向自律的秋叶小姐逐渐失去理智，陷入疯狂的样子，还有飞舞在房间中的绯红发丝……

那幻象真实清晰得让我生理上地感到不适；加上那场景和过往与她一同度过的各种片段混杂在一起，一一掠过眼前，几乎让人喘不过气来。

——我扶着柜子的边缘稳住身形，玻璃瓶紧紧地攥在手里。

不，直到最后，我还是没办法自己向她下手。

我没办法，向那个许诺要让我们自由，要补偿给我未来的秋叶小姐，进行最后的复仇。

如果真的想要做的话，过去的几年里，机会一直都存在着。所谓“没有到时机”，大约只是自我欺骗的藉口。

而现在，就连那个藉口也已经不复存在了：伤害我的慎久老爷早已死去，作为藉口的四季少爷也消失了踪迹——失去了复仇对象的我，也没有继续这样虚假生活的意义了。

我把装着致幻剂的药瓶放回原位，再一次悄悄地退出医疗室，就像过去曾经无数次那样。

 

在巡视宅邸内部的时候，我遇到了翡翠。

那孩子吓了一跳，似乎是没想到我会出现在这里：的确，这边的区域是由她负责的。

“姐姐，你没事吧？”

我的脸色有那么差吗？自然而然地就精神满满地笑着回应她：“嘛嘛，只是恰好路过而已，翡翠酱～”拍着她的肩，我心血来潮地提议，“一起走吧！”

平时都是由她负责巡查大宅的这一边，我则是另一边。像这样两个人一起巡视的情况，印象中似乎没怎么发生过。一路上翡翠也很安静，只是由我悄声地自说自话，她偶尔应和两句。

我觉得，就这样也不错。

直到走到志贵的房间附近，我感到翡翠的步伐明显慢了下来：“？”

她神色有点尴尬地躲闪着我的目光，没说什么。但视线，却像是不小心地飘向了那扇紧闭的门扉。

我明白她的心情，也不是不能理解她的想法：

生活中最亲近的异性，同时还是幼年共同的亲密玩伴，加上对方还是个只会温柔的烂好人，会抱有不合宜的期待也实属正常。

但是，我不想看到她这样——因为，她是我留在这个世界上最重要的人了。

“放弃吧，翡翠酱。”

不知道是不是我终于放弃了笑容，让她愣住了。翡翠只是有点呆呆地看着我，像是没听懂我的话。

“我是说，放弃吧。现在的志贵先生，已经不是以前那个男孩子了。”

我听得到自己的声音，冷彻得就像此刻映在地板上的月影，毫无温度。

“他没有记起来自己的命是秋叶小姐分出来的。他也没有想到你才是小时候那个整天和他一起玩的女孩子。”我一步步地走近翡翠，她翠色的眼睛在夜里闪着光，却更像是被逼近绝路的小兽的眼神。

“当然了，他更不会把那条白丝带还给我。这也是理所当然的，不是吗？”我嘲讽地笑笑，肌肉就像僵死了一样，随着动作隐隐抽痛。

“我们只是身为‘远野’的一部分，他不得不接受的一部分而已，就像他的姓氏、他的身份，只是因为没有办法，才不得不与之共处。如果有机会，他一定会跟着那位重要得多的爱尔奎特小姐，远走高飞，到异国去，到更好更自由的天空下面去。”

我顿了一下，换了口气，接着说下去：“这不是我们早就知道明白的事情吗，翡翠酱。为什么，你还要试图去否认呢？”

我最亲爱的妹妹，她终于退到了墙壁边上，缩着肩膀低声地哽咽起来。我没有往前走，或是抱住她。只是怀着近乎漠然的态度注视着像个孩子一样哭泣着，却又把哭声压到最低的翡翠。

旁边就是志贵的房间；就算到了现在，她还担心怕吵到了那个人。

我突然觉得很难过，便走过去揽过她的头，像以前那样一下下地抚着她柔顺的发丝，却说不出什么话来。

因为，我们都是这样的傻瓜而已。

在八年前，我们就已经永远地失去了远野志贵。

永远。

 

之后我还是没能忍住冲动，带她去看了隔壁的房间。

推开门时她还试图阻拦了我一下，但我只是径直拧开了门把手。明朗的月光隔着窗栏洒在房间里，床铺平平整整的，维持着上一次翡翠整理的模样——很明显，房间的主人又一次地彻夜不归了。

我想，直接接受这个现实，要比一直自欺欺人下去要好得多；毕竟，翡翠和秋叶小姐不一样。再怎么说，秋叶小姐还是志贵的妹妹，不论有无血缘关系。

而翡翠，除了贴身女仆这个身份外，就什么也不是了。

那个晚上我最后一次送我那唯一的亲人、我的孪生妹妹回到房间，安抚她睡下，给她盖上被子，甚至还唱起了小时候母亲曾给我们唱过的童谣：

“月光光，照人还。离人何时方返乡……”

我唱得有点跑调，但万幸的是她逐渐安定下来，颤动的睫毛也静止下来，只随着呼吸一起一伏。我看着那张和自己无比相似，却有着本质上不同的面孔，月色柔和模糊了她的面部轮廓，心想再没有多少机会仔细端详这副景象了，就愈发地想把这一幕印在心里。

“晚安，翡翠酱。”

轻声的道别，不知道能不能进入到她的梦里。如果不会的话，那就真是太好了。

第二天早上九点十四分，我关上厨房的门，从里面仔细地上好门闩：这样想要从外面进来至少也需要花费一些功夫和时间。而且，刚才秋叶小姐带着翡翠去邻镇办事，志贵也说不用帮他留午饭，大概是和别人准备去哪里玩上一整天吧。

面朝庭院的窗户也小心地关好，插紧窗栓。电气开关也被一个个检查关闭，毕竟要是变成失火事故的话，秋叶小姐和翡翠都会很伤脑筋的吧。虽然不怎么喜欢这幢宅邸，但就这么烧掉的话好像也有一点点可惜。

真奇怪，到了现在，我反而一点都没有想到志贵的事呢。

真是奇怪。

我拧开煤气阀，细微的嘶嘶声轻不可闻，略微有点刺鼻的气味以肉眼不可见的速度扩散在密闭的空间里。我又掂了掂旁边的细刃刀，还是把它放了回去。

虽然双保险会更可靠，我还是不想用计划阴谋的风格来策划自己人生的最后时刻。

如果可以的话，我希望它看上去更像是一场意外，而不是一个精心准备的自杀场景。不过说到底，大概这两者之间也没多大差。

翡翠大概会哭吧。秋叶小姐可能也是。

直到最后的最后，还是没办法亲手去掐断远野家的血脉——我还真是，软弱无用的人啊。

我背靠着碗橱慢慢地坐下来。窗外的鸟叫传了进来，婉转流利得让人怀念。

头脑开始昏昏沉沉地发晕，不过应该是错觉，因为我知道一氧化碳中毒不会这么快就起反应，但说不定书上也有出错的时候。

我努力让视线在前面的水果盘上聚焦，却没能成功。意识陷入混沌之前，我下意识地拉了一下什么，却没用上力，大概是行动中枢也已经麻痹了。

莫名的庆幸感涌起：

啊啊，幸好在打开煤气之前就用翡翠还给我的丝带系好了头发呢。不然现在这幅样子肯定完全没办法吧。翡翠会生气吗，还是会难过吗。

还有——

最后的思绪如同飘起的雪，悄无声息地融化在阳光下面，残留的一点痕迹也很快蒸发不见。

 

然后，一切归于宁静。

 

 

鸟儿歌唱，花朵开放。

有一个人，再也看不见秋日的麦田，又抑或是冬夜的满月了。

“……就这样，辉夜姬在这个月圆之夜，回到她在月亮上的宫殿去了。”

再也不会回来。

 

 

【完】

 

 

 

 

“呐呐，志贵，我总是分不清你家那两个女仆诶——”金发的少女拖长了尾音，听起来就像是猫咪在撒娇。

“啊，琥珀跟翡翠吗？”短发的少年扶了一下眼镜，“唔……要说区分的话并不困难吧：你看，就像名字一样，翡翠的眼睛是翠绿的，而琥珀的则是琥珀一般明黄色的呢。再不然的话，”他仰起头，认真回想着，“翡翠的话是穿西式女仆装的，琥珀的围裙下面可是和服哦。”

他看看身旁的女孩子，哈哈笑着说：“要是连这样都分不开的话，我可就没有办法了。”

“别把人家当成是笨蛋啊志贵！”

“因为爱尔奎特你有的方面确实呆的可以啊。”

少女扭开脸赌气地哼了一声，却又很快回转过来：“不过啊，那个女孩子，给我念童话的那个——”她思考了一下，把脑海中的印象和刚才对方的话联系起来，“是叫琥珀的那个，感觉有点微妙呢……”

“微——妙？”少年看上去完全没有把握住重点。

“嗯嗯！”不知为何坚定点头的真祖公主像是对自己的直觉信心满满，“相信我绝对没错的！”

“唔……”半信半疑的少年回想起那个总是笑容满面地替他解围端来美味餐点的女仆少女，却并不能联想到什么特别的地方。儿时一同玩耍的景象也变得遥远而模糊。

所以他只是揽过金发少女的肩头，像是要把过去的事情放开一样地说：“那就这样认为好了。那么，我们接下来要去哪里玩吗？”他夸张地一鞠躬，“只有今天，一切都听公主殿下你的吩咐——”

鸟语花香，艳阳高照，真是个好天气。

少年和少女的故事，还在继续，不会受到任何影响。

 

 

【THE END】


End file.
